Her Return
by SeeMyEvil
Summary: Victoria returns for Bella, while she and her daughter Alison relax in the meadow. What will be the outcome of the events? IC
1. Something I Could Never Do

**Something I Could Never Do**

We were hiking just off the 101, near Forks. Mum's eyes were filling with tears as we made our way through the ferns. There was obvious excitement in her expression when a great pool of light beyond us became apparent. Mum ran into the light with expectant eyes, she turned back to me; her face fell slightly when she saw me still thrashing at the overgrown ferns.

"This place is very special to me, Alison" she told me, she seemed to be somewhere else within her mind though.

"Okay" I replied, finally stepping out of the darkness called _trees_.

I did a whole turn once I reached the centre of the meadow, one word to describe it would be: beautiful. However, I felt that it had been bigger and that the forest had attempted to close it up. The straight cutting lines of a knife were visible at the edges; leading off to the forest.

"Why is this place special to you Mum?" I questioned, _what makes this so different from any other meadow in Washington? _I pondered. When she didn't answer, I looked to where I thought she was. No-one was to be seen, I ventured closer to Mum's supposed location and I could see her familiar brown hair in the wild grass that shone like diamonds in the sunlight. When I stopped to listen, I could hear her sobbing. I rushed over to her, being careful not to get my feet tangled in the shimmering grass.

"Mum!" I called, "Why are you upset?" Her head turned towards me as I struggled to her side. She beckoned for me to sit with her and then took in a breath. As if she were bracing herself for something. I settled in the grass and lay with her in silence, just staring at the brilliant blue sky. For Forks, today's weather was a privilege. I patiently waited for her to begin talking for a good hour.

"I'm not in love with Jake," she said softly. It came as no surprise to me, in all my sixteen years of life I couldn't remember one occasion where my dad had told her he loved her, not even when he was drunk. I always got the feeling that Mum was somehow unwanted in the house; as if she were preventing something. I'd never seen Mum tell Dad she loved him either. So it was clear to me, that I was a mistake and that I had ruined them.

"I know" I answered truthfully, seeing as I couldn't lie to save my life. Mum turned to me again with a glint in her eye, one tear escaped.

"Like mother, like daughter, eh?" she chuckled. "Your powers of perception are astounding" this time, she winked. How could she be so cheerful and lighthearted about this?! She was telling her daughter that she was born into a loveless family, and that the marriage was a sham. She was effectively telling me that I was a _mistake_. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes; breathing deeply. I stayed like that for a while as I regained control of my building anger. Mum laughed disbelievingly through her flowing tears.

"When did you start doing that?" I refused to open my eyes, because I honestly didn't know. She percieved my silence rightly and then mumbled someting like: He's everywhere".

"Who is?" I asked exasperatedly.

"The reason why this meadow is so special to me," she replied "his name was Edward Cullen and since his departure, I've never been capable of love again. We were soul mates, I'm sure of it. But he didn't return my feelings." Mum was choking up by the end of her little speech, I opened my eyes and rolled over to hold her while she soaked my shirt. She eventually calmed down, her broken heart freeing itself up.

"I'm sorry Mum" I told her, hoping it might help.

"What are _you _sorry for? You didn't do anything, it was my on fault for thinking he'd fallen in love with me: the Plain Jane of Forks High School. I was foolish" she wiped the last tears away.

"You're beautiful Mum, as beautiful as this meadow. Edward was an ass - quite clearly" I concluded.

"Don't you think you're a tad biased, Alison?" she joked. I feigned offense.

"_No_" I chuckled. Then Mum's eyes caught something in the background, her expression turned to that of worry, fear and determination. She rose, gripping onto my arm and pulled me up too. She shoved me behind her as she faced a red-haired women with terrifying crimson eyes while her skin shone like a million tiny diamond facets.

"And so the circle of life continues" her voice was heavy with threat, her stance matched it as she crouched like a wild cat ready to capture it's prey on the other side of the meadow. "Isn't she sweet?" her eyes appraised me behind my mother. The woman stood up straight and came towards us, she stopped only a few metres away."Both human, so...Edward got bored of you finally?" Mum ignored the taunting comments from this stange woman and told me to do something I could never do if I had the choice:

"Run"

**A/N: Okay, it's another story, I'm sorry. But it came to me and I'm quite proud of it so far...lol Well I hope _you _like it, if you do - REVIEW!**

**Chapter Song: Roads by Portishead**


	2. Untimely or Not

**Untimely or Not**

**Bella's POV**

All I could think about Alison and her safety when her familiar crimson eyes appeared in the distance, I got up bringing her with me and stared long and hard into the face of the end of my life. I knew my time had come.

"And so the circle of life continues" I knew what that implied, birth and into a lifetime then you die. Untimely or not. Victoria crouched on the other side of the meadow - poised to kill. Her eyes searched behind my back where I had put Alison in a vain attempt at protecting her from this ferocious killer's gaze. "Isn't she sweet?" I could think of nothing to say, I didn't want to provoke an early attack. Victoria stood up straight and came to a stop a little ways away from us, I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my body and I bet the vampire could smell it too. "Both human, so...Edward got bored of you finally?" I felt myself tear inside, _close enough_. I mentally retorted, all that mattered was Alison now though.

"Run" I told her, _or so help me_... Much to my relief she retreated into the trees and I heard the leaves rustle as her legs carried her petite body away from death. My eyes were still focussed on Victoria, I was determined to make sure I didn't miss any single movement she made. _I _was what she wanted, and she could have me. Jacob could care for Alison as she grew into a fantastic, intelligent, beautiful woman, found love and had children. I hoped so anyway.

"Your daughter?" Victoria inquired. Her brow rose in surprise.

"Yes" I smiled whole-heartedly, proud of her, I found myself thinking of Alison's last birthday. She had complained that she was too old for a birthday cake.

_I sat the chocolate cake in front of her after dinner on the 31st of May, it was sunny - for once. _

_"Oh no, Mum. I'm too old for birthday cakes now" she laughed at the cake with 16 practically hammered into it. She looked up at me with a big smile plastered on her face._

_"Silly Alison, you're never too old for birthday cake!" I playfully punched her shoulder._

_"What would my friends think?" she questioned me, still laughing._

_"That their friend has a super cool Mum, who gives you chocolate cake for lunch when you go to school for a week" I winked._

Victoria returned my smile and came to stand just a few feet away from me. "Don't harm her, or any of the pack"

"I have no quarrel with her, mistakes happen though" she replied, smirking slightly.

"You wouldn't dare" my voice deepened, hopefully sounding threatening. Victoria's eyes snapped open at the tone of my voice.

"Be careful Bella" she warned.

"I've never been one for safety" I reminded her. She suddenly appeared behind me, making me spin around.

"Oh, I know" she chuckled, her laugh was much like Alice's had been although Victoria's possessed some kind of hysteria.

"How's life?" I asked, bored of talking about me. Also provoking her...

"Shit, the hunt for you over the years has been the only thing keeping me going without James" she turned away from me.

"What will happen when I die at your hands? How will you continue?" I asked, she was defeating the object here...killing me when I was the only thing keeping her sane. She flashed in the blink of an eye to front of me, horror in her eyes. "You hadn't thought of that, had you?" I taunted.

"No" she breathed, "I guess I'd go to Volterra, provoke the Volturi"

_"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi" Edward went on, interrupting my reverie. "Not unless you want to die - or whatever we do."_

I winced at the memory, a new hole was torn in my chest. I wore my poker face once more.

"Kill yourself?" I scoffed. "How weak of you" I muttered, but of course she heard me.

"What would you do if you ever found out Edward had died?!" Victoria almost in my ear and my head rung for several minutes afterwards.

"Jesus, you know how to deafen a girl!"

"You avoided my question" Victoria urged.

"Okay, I guess I see your point, it doesn't bare thinking about" I replied.

"Why am I talking to you?! We're having a rational conversation, it's not right-" at that moment Jacob in wolf form leapt out of the forest and ran straight for Victoria. Her eyes widened, but before she could even move Jacob had ripped her apart. I gasped and screamed, for some reason I was upset about her savage death. Maybe it was because she was the only connection I had to Edward or because I had just begun to understand her reasoning. Either way, I had been looking forward to death since the day Edward left. But I never once regretted Alison's birth.

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! I'm in just the right mood for it today. Hehe, please review! I know at least two people like it...**

**Chapter Song: Funnyman by KT Tunstall**


	3. Silence in the Forest

**Silence in the Forest**

**Alison's POV**

"Run" without my own mind saying so, I was headed into the trees. But I couldn't stop myself, all I could hear in my mind was _DANGER, DANGER_. I whizzed through the forest in the direction of what I thought was the car. I soon realised that I would be running for miles though, we had trekked for four hours to get to that meadow. I came to an abrupt stop and caught my breath. What use was it running now? There was no ringing in my mind of _fight or flight _anymore. I would simply walk fast, I'd come to somewhere soon anyway. The ground underfoot was covered in dead leave and fallen branches, at one point I came across a dead squirrel but there was no blood. I had shivered and carried on, trying to rid myself of that mental picture. The forest was strangely silent, it frightened me - only a few things can silence a forest, an earthquake, impending doom or as seen in films; supernatural beings. I felt ridiculous as I pondered about the strange woman in the meadow who my Mum seemed to know and fear. Her sparkling skin and cat like stance, a predator. I then came to a fallen tree, it was broken, snapped in two.

"Impossible" I said to myself as I stepped over it.

"Not really" a voice came from nowhere, my breath caught in my throat. I tried to look around, but I was frozen, my muscles locked. My eyes dragged over the landscape in front of me, a dark figure came towards me who was undeniably male with his cocky swagger. "Not when you're my kind" he finished then he stepped into a tiny dwelling of light and he shined like the woman in the meadow, he also had the same crimson eyes. He came closer to me until he was just a metre away. "I'm Riley" he smiled, showing his perfect teeth. He held his hand out for me to shake, yet I still couldn't move. I studied his face, he was maybe nineteen and extremely handsome. My mind screamed _DANGER_, yet I didn't run. I felt weak suddenly and slowly my vision crept into darkness as my mind failed me and I collapsed into a pair of cold arms.

...

I woke with a start, surrounded by strange dots floating around the room. I sat up from where I lay and what I found I was severely unprepared for. Mum and Dad crying together at my bedside, I felt empty and I always did when they both cried, I tried to speak but my throat felt hoarse and there was a burning further down and closer to my stomach. It was completely dark in the room. Dad looked up at me with hatred in his eyes but also love, he raised from his seat with Mum who saw me and screamed then ran from the room. I stared puzzlingly at the door, hurt by my mother's reaction too me. What had changed?

"Alison" my Dad's voice was weak. I looked up at his face which was scrunched into disgust. I suddenly found this terrible, putrid smell in the room. I covered my nose.

"Something stinks!" I told him and I was surprised at the sound of my own voice, like tinkling bells. I gasped.

"Me" he said gruffly. I stared at him then came closer, sniffing at the air and it did become more concentrated where he had sat in the chair. I concluded that he was indeed the source of the disgusting smell.

"Why do you stink so badly, Dad?" I asked, still covering my nose.

"Because you're a vampire, and I'm a werewolf" he told me. A note of sadness in his voice.

"I'm _WHAT_?!" I shrieked, I couldn't believe it, vampires don't exist - or werewolves. I edged closer to the door, in hope of making an escape.

"You're a vampire Alison!" he shouted, pointing accusedly at me. "Look in the mirror if you don't believe me" he sighed, running his hand through his hair. I made my way to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. I stared at my reflection disbelievingly.

"Holy crow!" I touched my face in the reflection, my tan skin was now deathly pale, my features were more pronounced. I noticed my plain brown hair was more shiny and that my mouth still had that same flaw - proof it was still me - my lower lip was less plump than my higher. My eyes were bright red.

**A/N: Did you expect that? I didn't. hehe Please review!**

**Chapter Song: First Day of My Life by The Rasmus**


	4. Lost

**Lost**

**Bella's POV**

I stared into the dense smoke of Victoria, Jacob sat happily watching the fire as it twisted and crackled. I was just thinking of what had happened only moments ago, I had been spared an early death, Alison had fled into the forest. I only hoped she were safe now.

"Jake" I called shakily. His massive form lifted itself up then came to sit beside me.

"Yes?" he answered, smiling.

"Did Alison get you? Is she at home?" I questioned quickly, every nerve ending in my body was in panic at the thought of her wandering around the dark forest alone as dusk came upon us. _What if she was lost? What if another vampire came for her?_...My mind was in a frenzy, so many _what if_s that I couldn't count.

"No" his face darkened then turned to one of fear. "Are you telling me that she ran away into the trees? _At this time of day_?" Jacob was furious, he was glaring daggers at me.

"What could I tell her to do? Victoria was about to kill me, _and_ her if I didn't do something!" I shouted, fearful for my daughter's life; I stood and made a mad dash for the edge of the meadow. Already calling out for her. Until Jacob's hands grabbed hold of my shoulders and ceased all movement in me.

"I'll call the pack" he said to me, calmingly. But nothing could calm my nerves, not even Jasper probably. Once he let go of me I carried myself into the forest.

"ALISON!" I screamed and shouted to her as I ran in the way I hoped she'd gone. Seconds later an eery, heartfelt howl came from the meadow and I knew that the wolves would be on the case immediately. I continued on in my searching though I knew I wasn't likely to find her, it was good for my sanity.

...

A quivering body lay only metres away from where I stood, a human. Five hours into the search and I had found my baby! I ran to her with a smile on my face which quickly turned to horror when I saw the bite mark on her neck. My worst nightmare.

"NO!" I gathered her up in my arms and rocked her to and fro, she had been bitten. Never to grow up, never to have children. I screamed and cried, she would be dead in three days - in the technical term anyway. Was it my fate to have at least _one _vampire in my family? Be it me or anyone else. Tears streaked from my eyes to Alison's burning forehead, her face was filled with pain and I could only imagine what she was going through. I placed kisses on her face every now and then, her hands were shaking. It was no wonder that she weren't screaming as I just had. I held her chest to my ear to listen for her heartbeat, it was going double time, just fighting the venom coursing throughout her body.

A large black wolf came from behind me, he padded round me and studied Alison. His expressive eyes held sorrow for me, and anger for my daughter's attacker. I heard Jacob's mournful howl on the other side of the forest, soon all the wolves had come to rest beside me and my daughter who still shook and writhed in my grip. Eventually Jacob appeared in his human form.

"Give her to me, Bella" Jacob's strained voice cut through my careful concentration on Alison's heartbeat. I shushed him then returned to the task at hand, her heart was still going too fast but it held some comfort for me.

"Bella" his voice reproached me now, I heard his breathing beside me. "Give her to _me_"

"NO!" I told him, holding tighter onto her.

"You're crushing her" another voice said, Seth - I remembered. My grip instantly loosened.

Jacob's hands came forward and slipped Alison out of my arms, he lifted her then carried her off.

"Why aren't you crying?" I asked him. I closely followed his large strides through the forest.

"Because I can't, I have to stay strong for her" he replied while his pace quickened.

"Where are you going?" I inquired, wiping the tears from my face.

"Home" he answered shortly.

"How far along is she?" Jacob stopped.

"About seven hours in"

**A/N: New chapter, the second one today! I'm on a roll. ;P I hope you're enjoying the story. Please REVIEW!**

**Chapter Song: The End by My Chemical Romance**


	5. An Unexplainable Phenomenon

**An Unexplainable Phenomenon **

**Bella's POV**

I sat at Alison's bedside for the whole three days, listening to her heart try to fight the venom and failing miserably. It finally began to slow on the seventy first hour, she'd given all she'd got, her heart stuttered, then stopped. New tears fell from my eyes as I kissed her forehead, she would wake soon. Her skin had frozen over and hardened, her features had changed dramatically - no-one could ever deny that she was beautiful. Not a single person in the human race. Jacob came in and took my shaking body into his side, he practically dragged me away from her and out to the hall. He held my shoulders firmly and made me look into his eyes.

"She's dead now" he told me. "We found the boy who did this to her, the whole pack are furious. We're going to rip a limb off every hour" his voice was heavy with malice.

"No, just kill him" I replied, "the boy doesn't deserve torture, he was probably forced by Victoria" I paused, "I blinded by her beauty..."

"Fine" his arms dropped and he made his way into Alison's room again, I followed him in. The tension was rolling off of him in waves, tears began rolling down his cheeks, there is nothing sadder than watching a man cry; this was my closest friend and it was painful to see. We sat beside her bed in the plastic chairs from the garden, a last minute addition to her room. Before I knew it, Jacob had risen from his seat with me standing too. I dared to look up into Alison's eyes which were a vivid red and a terrible reminder of what I had narrowly escaped but also what my daughter hadn't. I couldn't stop the horror stricken cry that left my mouth, the vampire's face was shocked and I ran away. I left the house that I had grown accustomed to in La Push and ran into the pitch, black night. Past the home-made garage that Jake and I had shared for at least twenty years, my sunshine time. Until every year June the twentieth rolled around and I would lock myself in my room, every year Alison would ask why...I finally told her about Edward. I found myself running straight into the a sandy-coloured wolf - Seth - I remembered. I pushed his nose against my chest, urging me to go back. I stared pleadingly into the wolf's eyes which stared harshly back into mine, I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

...

_I was in a dark room, no remarkable details - not a picture nor a door or window. However, I could see my daughter standing in front of a mirror her gaze found me in the reflection of her own vampiric self. Her eyes were filled with anger and hatred..._

_"Alison" I breathed. She swivelled around and her nostrils flared, breathing in what I imagined to be my bloody scent. She lunged for me, aiming for my neck. I felt a sharp pain just under my jaw, her eyes were shining with the joy of tasting my blood, I attempted to scream but it just came out as a gurgled groan. I cried as I waited for it to end._

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call out to me, my body was quivering with fright. I sat bolt upright at the shock of my awakening. I quickly brought my hand to where my neck had been ravaged only moments before, and I sighed in relief when I felt that nothing was out of place. Something that frightened me however, was the burn in my throat and how freezing cold I felt. The breaths I took seemed strained. I looked around, I was in my bedroom and Jake stood in the doorframe.

"Jacob" I looked at him gratefully, he could reassure me couldn't he? I climbed out of bed and made my way over to him; his body visibly tensed.

"Bella?" he reached out to me, he caressed my cheek then snatched back his hand. "No" he shook his head. I stared up at him confusedly.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I questioned. My hands came up to rest on his arms, his body shuddered in response. I pulled my hands away from Jacob's flaming skin so quickly I couldn't see their movement. "Jesus, Jake! You're roasting!"

I then noticed the revolting smell coming off his skin.

**A/N: Oooooh, shock - horror! Tell me what you think has happened here...**

**Chapter Song: Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish**


	6. Run

**Run**

**Alison's POV**

I turned back to my father who was barely able to look at me, the trees outside my window were suddenly of the utmost interest. I sighed exasperatedly, _thanks for all your support_. I went to leave the room, only to run into the most delicious scent I'd ever had the pleasure to enjoy I decided to follow it. It lead out of the house into the forest, the source of the smell stood beside a massive wolf - their smells were mixed but I could easily seperate them. The figure turned around as I lunged towards them, all I could think of was the amazing scent coming from this person's skin, leaving their lungs. I bit down on the neck almost instinctually, my alien mind pulled out the human anatomy from the files of information stored away in my own - knowing that the major blood flow was at the jugular. I began to drink from the wound, until about a quarter of a second later I was ripped away from my meal. A feral snarl ripped through my throat and echoed out into the forest, the gripping teeth around my waist frightened me and I struggled with my clothes ripping at each movement I made. The woman on the ground I had just ravaged lay still, I heard a voice call to me.

"Hold your breath!" it told me, authority was evident and so I complied immediately. I was released from the madness of my thirst, though the back of my mouth flamed like the Californian sun. I recognised the woman I had bitten as she now writhed on the floor, she was my Mum. I screamed out at the realisation, denial was strong in my mind. _How could I have done this? _I fell to the floor but landed on my feet then ran far away, wherever it was - my family could be safe.

...

I eventually came to rest near at the sandy shores of Lake Michigan, the passing of the water and the swaying trees made blissful background music. I had run across the states, through the five of the northern-most states enjoying the breath-taking scenery but keeping as far away from humans as I possibly could. It had taken me a week to reach where I was now and I planned to sleep for at least a day. I lay back on the sand and closed my eyes.

_"Bella is a vampire Edward! You can go back!" a small girl who looked much like myself exclaimed, she practically bounced as she spoke down the phone to who I guessed was Edward. "Edward, you've known it would happen for a long time" her tone turned serious and her eyebrows scrunched up. "I never once said it was precisely you who would change her" she rolled her eyes and continued on, "Her daughter" she answered. "I was upset too, she's on the run, scared and guilty. We need to help her" the girl nodded once. "Okay, I'll go then, you go to Bella...Love you brother" the girl shut off her mobile phone then disappeared in a flash of black and white._

I woke with a start, gasping for breath. How long was I out? I took in my surroundings, the beach, the lake, trees, grass...small girl with an uncanny resemblance to the girl in my dream walking towards me...

I stood abruptly, taking in the smells in the air. I couldn't smell her yet...

"Alison" the girl whispered. "Wow, you really do look like your Mum, minus the tan skin" she chuckled. I just stared dumbfoundedly at her, pixie-like facial features, skin as pale as death, topaz coloured eyes, about 4"10. She came to stand right next to me, seemingly harmless. She didn't smell human so I could only assume she was a vampire like myself. "I'm sorry, how rude - I'm Alice Cullen" she held her small hand out in front of me for me to shake.

"How do you know my name?" I asked shakily as I took her hand.

"I saw you in a vision" she smiled openly then winced, "Ow, you have a strong grip there" I took my hand away instantaneously.

"Sorry" I grimaced, "Vision?"

"I see the future as people's decisions change it" her face lit up again, I smiled without having any contol over it. Her enthusiasm and happiness was contagious.

"You were in my dream" I murmured, "It's weird" Alice's face was suddenly filled with curiosity and confusion then excitement.

"Vampires don't dream, Alison - it's your gift!" she practically shrieked the last part of her sentence.

"Okay then" I shrugged.

"Please come meet my family" Alice pleaded. My mind whirled back to my dream, she had been talking to Edward.

"Will Edward be there?" my face was stony as I thought of the selfish jerk.

"Briefly, he wants to meet you" she watched my expression carefully.

"Can I give him a piece of my mind" I asked angrily.

"Um, just don't hurt him..." she replied hesitantly.

"I'll try not to, lead the way Alice!" my face lightened as she skipped ahead of me.

**A/N: You like? The Cullens finally come into the equation! Hooray! lol Tiz terrible about Bella though...please review!!**

**Chapter Song: I'll Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars**


	7. I Can Fix That

**I Can Fix That**

**Alison's POV**

We both soon came to a log house seemingly, right in the middle of the forest, my newly heightened senses heard every possible living thing in the trees. Fifteen sqiurrels, five birds, several thousand bugs scurrying around everywhere, I suddenly felt very dirty. I had no idea why I hadn't noticed all this before either, obviosly concentrating on other things...

"This is what I call home" Alice told me, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Uhuh" I mumbled in response. She took my hand and led us up to the front door. She pushed the door open where a tall, dirty blonde, male vampire stood waiting with an anxious expression which quickly turned to a blinding smile when he saw a very pleased Alice. He grabbed her waist and brought her to his side. A bronze-haired boy appeared in front of me, I turned to Alice.

"Which one is Edward?" I asked, she reluctantly pointed towards the recently appeared vampire, with a very masculine features. It will be a shame to ruin them. I stepped towards him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. He fell to the floor a few feet away, he rubbed his face gently. "That's for practically destroying my Mum!" Edward stood slowly and studied my face, furious as I was - my face remained serene. I went to him and kicked him in the stomach. "Same again" I murmured. I noticed the atmosphere had become tense and then calming waves overwhelmed me, I fell to the floor just as Edward had moment before.

_Mum paced around the room, with inhuman grace and a worried look on her face._

_"Any progress?" she questioned as my dad came into the room. He shook his head solemnly. "Well at least she isn't human" _

_"What?!" my dad took several steps forward and looked straight into her eyes. "It's terrible she's not human!" _

_"What I mean is, at least we know she hasn't been abducted or fallen into a river and drowned or any scenario where Alison's died, she is safe"_

_"You have a point, but who's to say that she hasn't actually killed someone herself - besides you of course" he mumbled the last part guiltily._

_Mum sighed, "I just don't know what to do!" It looked as if she was crying without tears, why wouldn't the tears come?_

_"Stay put" Dad's firm voice cut through the silence._

I was laid on something soft, like a bed. My thoughts were confirmed as I opened my eyes and sat up. A woman with a kindly face and well done hair sat at my bedside, staring intently at my own.

"I'm Esme" she introduced her self with a soft voice, as if she were expecting me to shatter into a million pieces.

"I'm Alison" I smiled at her, she returned the gesture.

"Yes, I know, Edward said to ask: what were you dreaming?" she questioned still speaking quietly.

"Mum and Dad talking about me" her eyes flashed in recognition. "Uh, how long was I out?"

"An hour"

"And I hope I never see Edward's face again" I almost snarled his name out. Esme looked shocked at my words. "You must have heard our little confrontation earlier?"

Esme nodded.

"Well then you know why" I crawled to the end of the bed and stood. I heard steps coming towards the door, and then it opened to reveal a man in a suit and white coat carrying a clipboard bound forward. His hair was blonde and combed neatly.

"How thirsty are you Alison?" he questioned, his voice was like honey and flowed with a slight accent that I couldn't identify. I measured how much burn there was at the back of my throat, and brought my hand to it in disbelief. I felt like I had the actual _sun _in there!

"Very" I answered, suddenly raspy.

"I can fix that"

**A/N: Ha! Edward got beaten up! ;P I enjoyed writing this, I hope you've enjoyed reading the chapter! Please review...**

**Chapter Song: Cassie by Flyleaf**


	8. You're an Ass

**You're an Ass**

**Alison's POV**

Only then did I notice Edward walking in with a deer in his hands, I stared harshly at him; then looked confusedly towards the carcass. Carlisle smiled,

"Can't you smell the blood?" he asked disbelievingly, his eyebrows rose. I took in another breath, moving closer to Edward. There was no noticeable scent...I shook my head. Esme put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me further forwards, I stood my ground though. I continued to glare at the boy, only a year older than me.

"Take it" he said quietly, he stared at me with a slight smile on his face. He put it on the floor and left with a regretful look on his face. I felt better with him gone now and so I picked up the deer, bringing it closer to my face I smelt the blood. Like green vegetables was the deer's scent, almost reflexively I dropped it to the floor again. Esme and Carlisle chuckled, I realised that I could her three other people laughing downstairs and someone just coming up the stairs too. He appeared almost immediately afterwards with a large smile on his face. I studied the man's face, he had dirty blonde hair and what skin was bare, was covered in crescent shaped scars very similar to what I recognised as my mother's. After a pause I decided that he was very handsome as far men go and I couldn't help but smile back to him.

"Are you suggesting I drink from this?" I gestured towards the deer on the floor. Everyone in the room nodded, I scowled at the thing on the floor. _Why should I? _

"No thanks" my tone was indignant.

"Would you rather drink from a human?" the man said. I looked up at his expressionless face. "Like Bella" I snarled at him, a sound that I was completely unfamiliar with. It sounded awful coming from my mouth, it felt _wrong_. I heard a snarl similar to my own coming from downstairs.

"No!" my voice was strained, the man winced. I let out a strangled cry, _what had happened to Mum?_

"Bella is like us now" he answered my unspoken question. I sat down and closed my eyes, perhaps I would be able to see her?

_Mum breezed through the forest, her hair flowing behind her and a pack of wolves following her. Her face was determined. _

Dammit! I wish I knew more! I wish I knew what they were thinking. _Where _are they going?

"No, you really don't" I heard Edward reply from downstairs. I stared blankly at the opposite wall, no-one was in the room anymore and I suddenly felt very crowded within my mind. _Err_, _Edward_?

"Yes?" Oh great, he can read minds. Just _fantastic_, what was Mum thinking?! Har har.

"I couldn't read her mind" his voice was mournful, "but I can read yours" I could almost see that smug smile on his face downstairs. _Dammit! You are a pain in the ass. This will be so awkward_.

"You think I picked this?" he questioned. I glared at the wall, _don't get sarcky with me_. _Who punched you into the wall_?

"Fair point, my lips are sealed" he chuckled, "I'm scared of someone over a century younger than me"

_Get used to it_.

"I'll manage, what did Bella say to you about me?" _You asked for it_. I replayed the scene in the meadow last week in my mind, slowly Edward drifted upstairs to me. His face was broken as he came into the room. "I think you're an ass Edward, leaving Mum - not loving Mum"

"It was for her own good."

**A/N: Oh dear, this is terribly short. I'm sorry for that. :( Please review what I _have _done though!**

**Chapter Song: Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson**


End file.
